When Petunia Looked At Harry
by Mad Hatter 1393
Summary: What does Petunia Dursley see when she looks at Harry? I've changed my pen name which was previously HG-HPall.the.way


Whenever people saw Harry Potter they always saw quite a skinny boy who wore too-big-for-him clothes. They always noticed his jet-black hair, which could never be put into place. They noticed he had the exact same eyes as his mother, Lily. They were exactly the same shade of green, as many had pointed out. If you came from the wizarding world you would definitely notice Harry's lightening shaped scar, when you looked at him. As everyone from the wizarding world knew, Harry's scar was the mark of how he had survived the killing curse, done by Lord Voldemort. If you came from the wizarding world, you would admire Harry. If you came from the muggle world, you would feel sorry for the boy who looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

But when Harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley, looked at Harry, she saw something entirely different. She saw a little boy who had ruined her absolutely perfect life by turning up on her doorstep one morning, along with a letter stuck to the shawl he was wrapped around in, explaining why he was there. She saw a little boy who would inevitably turn out a magical freak, no matter how hard she and her husband tried to stamp the magic out of him. He looked just like his freakish father, who her sister had foolishly decided to marry, along with the hopeless hair and all. She saw a boy who she neither loved, nor hated; she felt indifference to her only nephew. He was just a boy who was cluttering up her house.

But one day, when Petunia Dursley looked at Harry, she saw something else. She saw a pair of sparkling green eyes, the very same that had belonged to her, now dead, sister. The eyes were exactly the same, right down to the very last detail. They were trusting, accepting, open for friendship and family. The eyes only lacked one thing that her sisters used to have: a sense of being loved. Petunia knew it as her fault; she never cared for the boy, never treated him like how she treated her own son. But instead of taking pity on Harry, she decided to simply watch him for the rest of the day, to see if he had any more resemblances to her sister. As she watched him, she noticed that he had all the same habits that her sister once had. Like how they would both absentmindedly rub whatever they were holding when they went deep into thought, as if it would help them solve a particularly hard problem that was going through their brain at that current moment in time. Or how they would play games with their fingers, something her sister had done even when she was an adult - but of course she had made sure that no one noticed her doing so. When Harry found something he thought interesting, he would observe it very carefully as though worried it would break at any moment, just as Lily had done.

'_Tuney?'_

'_Yes, Lily?'_

'_If I die before you how will you remember me?'_

'_Lily! Don't say things like that!'_

'_Ok, ok. But if I do, how would you remember me?'_

'_I will remember you as the sister who asked silly questions.'_

'_Tuney! I'm being serious!'_

'_If you die before me I'll remember you and smile.'_

'_Is that it? You'll just smile?'_

'_No, you didn't let me finish. I'll remember how you always made me laugh when I was really upset and how you always made everything bad seem better. I'll remember how everyone who met you loved you straight away. I'll remember how I'm the one who loved you most.'_

'_Why? Why do you love me most?'_

'_I love you the most because, you're Lily.'_

'_So?'_

'_So that's why I love you most.'_

'_You love me the most because I'm Lily?'_

'_Yes. And because you ask the most random questions.'_

'_If you die before me do you know how I'll remember you?'_

'_This better be nice.'_

'_I'd remember you and smile. Because you're Petunia and that's all the explanation you need.'_

'_I'll also remember you as the sister who always said exactly the right things.'_

'_Tuney?'_

'_Yes, Lily?'_

'_If I promise to remember you exactly how I said I'll remember you, do you promise to remember me exactly how you said you would?'_

'_That was how I was going to remember you anyway, silly. Lily Evans, the one I loved the most because she was Lily Evans. I promise that's exactly how I'll remember you.'_

Petunia had done exactly what she had promised her sister she would do. She had done it without even realising.

So, one day, when Petunia looked at Harry, she saw Lily. The one she loved the most because she was Lily.


End file.
